Sherlock no es un nombre común
by Maye Malfter
Summary: Imagina que nacieras sabiendo el nombre de tu alma gemela, pero que ese nombre fuera uno muy común. Como John. O William. [Ganador del premio al "Mejor Oneshot" en los Premios TJLC 2014]


**Rated:** Teen and up audiences.

 **Género:** Romance.

 **Aclaratoria:** AU – Almas gemelas.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes del canon holmesiano pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La versión moderna de los personajes pertenece a la BBC, Mark Gatiss y Steven Moffat. La historia me pertenece a mí y no gano nada más que paz mental por publicarla.

* * *

.

 **Sherlock no es un nombre común**

Maye Malfter

.

* * *

.

—William Sherlock Scott Holmes.

—Disculpa, ¿qué-?

¿Había escuchado bien? No. No podía ser.

—Así es completo, por si están… buscando nombres para bebés.

Esto no podía ser posible. Simplemente no era posible que Sherlock le estuviera diciendo esto a John a sólo segundos de dejarlo otra vez. Antes de partir hacia un destino desconocido durante dios sabía cuánto tiempo. No era justo. No estaba bien.

—¿William? Tu nombre… tu nombre es William… Tú _eres_ un William.

—Sí, John. ¿Acaso no me escuchaste bien? William Sherlock Scott Holmes. Ya sabes que no me agrada repetir las cosas. ¿Qué mosca te picó? Honestamente…

Después de todo este tiempo. Después de perderle y recuperarle. Después de casi perderle una vez más. Después de casarse con una mujer que le mintió desde el inicio. Y justo antes de perderle para siempre.

Era ahora, justamente ahora que el verdadero nombre de Sherlock le era revelado. ¡Dios! ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera John ahora? ¿Abandonarlo todo y subirse a ese avión? ¿Agradecerle a cualquier deidad que fuera responsable por darle este destino tan retorcido? ¿No hacer nada en absoluto?

John jamás sería capaz de hacer lo último, al menos de eso si estaba seguro.

—Lo que estoy tratando de decirte, John, es que-

—El tuyo es John, ¿no es así? —preguntó de repente. Tenía que saber. Simplemente _tenía_ que saber.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó Sherlock de vuelta, sin entender.

—El tuyo… —repitió John, sin saber realmente como preguntar—. Tú… El nombre del tuyo… Es _John_ , ¿verdad? Lo es, tiene que serlo.

Sherlock se mostró confundido como por medio segundo antes de darse cuenta de lo que el doctor trataba de decirle. Después de eso su expresión se volvió la de alguien muchos años más joven, mucho más abierta y vulnerable, de una manera que John solo había visto una vez, muchos años atrás, en una piscina pública.

—John, yo… Yo no-

—Lo es, ¿cierto? ¡Lo sabía! Tú, ¡completo cretino! —soltó, alzando las manos en frustración—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Pudimos habernos ahorrados montones de problemas. ¡Dios! Pudiste ahorrarme _a mí_ montones de problemas _._ Montones de negación. Montones de drama.

—No pensé… —balbuceó Sherlock, sin mirarle directamente—. John es un nombre muy común.

—Igual que William —señaló John, una idea no del todo agradable cruzando por su mente justo en ese instante—. Y tú… Todo este tiempo… ¿Acaso pensaste que encontrarías otro John? ¿Un John más alto? ¿Un John más listo? ¿Es eso lo que pasa?

—¿Qué? No. ¡No!— exclamó el detective, alzando el rostro de nuevo.

—¿Entonces por qué rayos dejarías de decirme algo así?

—Esto no es algo que puedas traer a colación casualmente durante el desayuno, John —se defendió Sherlock—. Era… complicado.

—Pero sabías que era yo —quiso saber el doctor.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —afirmó el otro, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo—. Lo supe todo el tiempo, desde que nos conocimos. Y lo confirmé después de que le disparaste al taxista.

—Y aun así no te molestaste en decírmelo —se quejó John, sintiéndose un poco ofendido por ser el único que nunca se dio cuenta—. ¡Merecía saberlo!

—Lo sé. Lo siento. Es sólo que-

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso pensaste que el Gran Sherlock Holmes era uno de esos raros casos de almas gemelas unilaterales, destinado a conocer a su otra mitad solo para descubrir que el nombre grabado dentro del bendito cerebro del otro tipo no era el suyo?

Sherlock solo se lo quedó mirando, esos vivaces ojos azules llenos de sentimientos sin decir. Llenos de arrepentimiento. Llenos de algo que John no era completamente capaz de entender.

—Lo hiciste —murmuró el doctor—. ¡Grandísimo tonto! —exclamó, sin poder contener una sonrisa—. Eres increíble. ¿Cómo pudiste pensar por tan siquiera un segundo que tu nombre, tu _verdadero_ nombre no era el nombre escrito en el mismísimo centro de mi ser? Después de todo por lo que hemos pasado. Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti. Tú fuiste, tú _eres_ la parte más grande e importante de mi vida. Te lo debo todo. ¿Cómo demonios pudiste pensar que tú no eras el mío incluso sabiendo que yo era el tuyo?

—Yo sólo pensé… Pensé que te merecías algo mejor —confesó Sherlock, mirando directamente al suelo de la pista de aterrizaje. John se acercó más a él, buscando sus ojos.

—¿Sabes? Para ser un genio puedes llegar a ser sorprendentemente obtuso —dijo con calma, sonriéndole abiertamente. Un par de segundos después, Sherlock sonrió de vuelta.

—¿Y qué hacemos ahora? —quiso saber el detective, cuando ya era evidente que esa conversación suya se había extendido mucho más de lo normal.

—No lo sé —respondió John, honestamente—. Tú eres el cerebro aquí, piensa en algo.

—¿Acabas de decirme "obtuso" y ahora esperas que piense en algo?

—Así de perdido estoy. ¡Ahora piensa!

Sherlock se quedó callado por un momento, casi como si estuviera considerando si era o no una buena idea decir lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—¿Qué? —preguntó John en un susurro—. Se nos acaba el tiempo.

—John, creo que deberías saber que Mary-

—Oh, si —le interrumpió John, sin perder la compostura—. Sé lo de ella. Y lo del bebé.

—¿Lo sabes? —inquirió el detective, evidentemente sorprendido.

—Claro que lo sé —respondió—. ¿Pensaste que simplemente lanzaría al fuego la unidad flash, sin siquiera revisarla? ¿Sin indagar? ¿Sin hacer un respaldo? Dame algo de crédito, Holmes. Te conozco desde hace cinco años. Se me han pegado algunas de tus manías.

Sherlock sonrió ante eso, una sonrisa sincera y brillante. La clase de sonrisa que sólo él y Mami Holmes le habían visto hacer.

—No voy a dejarte ir ahora, ¿sabes? —comentó John, con la determinación dibujada en el rostro—. Ya te perdí una vez y no voy a dejar que pase de nuevo, así tenga que secuestrarte y correr hacia las montañas contigo sobre mi espalda.

—Te aseguro que me gustaría ver eso —dijo el otro, conteniendo una risa.

—Eso se puede arreglar. —Fue la respuesta de John—. ¿Un escape osado, entonces?

—No será necesario —indicó Sherlock, con una sonrisa afectada—. Me parece que Mycroft podría tener un plan.

.

 **Fin**


End file.
